custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mersion
Mersions are an advanced race from the island of Versuva. History Created by Mata Nui, the Mersions settled on the isle of Versuva, and eventually became the island's main inhabitants. After establishing their society, many Mersions became scholars and scientists. Around this time, the Mersions elected an elite council of elders to lead them. Some time whilst the Hand of Artakha was still active, Versuva was conquered by an evil warlord, who would go on to enslave the Mersion people. Desperately, the Mersions sent a member of their kind, Mersery, to ask the Hand of Artakha for assistance in defeating the warlord's forces. They accepted, and with the Mersions' support, managed to fight off the warlord and his forces. After this, the Mersions began training themselves in combat, and formed a large military force for defensive purposes. Around the time the League of Six Kingdoms was formed, the Mersion ruling council was removed for being ineffective against invading forces. The Mersions then elected one of their own kind to rule them. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, the Mersions attempted to remain firmly neutral. However, Barraki Takadox soon realized the Mersions' potential threat to the League, and swiftly conquered them. They were then forced to supply the League with their soldiers and resources. When the League was defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Mersions were freed from the League's control. Recently, during the war between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, Mersery returned to Versuva, and attempted to convince the island's leader to support the Order's war efforts. Although reluctant at first, the island's ruler eventually agreed to help the Order, and has been supplying the Order with their technology and warriors ever since. ''The Kingdom'' In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, the Mersions were among the many beings who fled to the island of Mata Nui when Mata Nui died. They made their home mostly in the region formerly known as Ko-Wahi. Mersery also became a member of Turaga Takanuva's ruling council. Appearance, Abilities, & Traits Mersions are tall in general, with males standing around ten feet, with females being slightly shorter, usually standing around nine. They also possess thick, durable silver and black armor. In addition to this, they also possess razor-sharp claws, though females tend to have larger claws than males. Mersions also have the ability to wear and use Great Kanohi, as they have the mental discipline required to use them. Mersions normally aren't seen during the day, and mainly appear just after nightfall. This is due to them being a nocturnal species. As result, their vision is considerably weaker during the day than during the night. They also possess the ability to manipulate the elemental force of their surroundings to a limited extent (i.e. they can manipulate plant life while in a jungle or forest-based environment). Mersions also possess powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities, which allow them to read minds, and move objects using their thoughts. Social Structure and Interactions The Mersions possess an ancient culture. Early in their history, they were ruled by a council of elders. However, around the time the League of Six Kingdoms was formed, the council was removed, and the Mersions elected one of their own kind to rule them. Most Mersions are generally intelligent, and they are very skilled scholars and scientists. The Mersions are a surprisingly peaceful race, and rarely resolve to fighting. Instead, they attempt to break them up through peaceful means. If conflicts are particularly intense, Mersions will often prefer to remain firmly neutral. However, this does not mean that the Mersions are to be taken lightly. They are fierce and skilled warriors and will fight others when necessary. Known Mersions *Mersery/Mersery *An unnamed Mersion who rules Versuva. *Several Mersions who were once part of Versuva's ruling council. Category:Sapient Species